Vingança e Amor
by Siy Simon
Summary: Depois de anos, Harry Potter pôde chamar Hogsmead novamente de lar. Agora que recuperou seus direitos hereditários, ele saboreou seu título, suas terras... E ainda tinha Pansy, a viúva de seu inimigo.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

_Londres, Inglaterra, 1815_

A dor era terrível. Uma dor paralisante.

Harry percebeu estar deitado na grama em meio a uma poça do mesmo sangue que vazava entre seus dedos. Seu sangue. Mas como foi...?

Risos. Gritos. Passos correndo. Tiros. O sangue manchava o casaco e pingava pela mão que apertava inutilmente o peito.

O miserável atirou pelas costas! E ele ria!

O riso ecoou pela escuridão que se fechava em volta dele.

O bastardo gargalhava!

O ódio que sentia por aquele homem assumiu proporções incalculáveis, como a dor que ele sentia no peito.

Tentou levantar-se. Impossível. Estava tudo ficando muito es curo e frio.

Vozes chamavam seu nome. Ele engasgou e tossiu.

Respire devagar! Não desista! É preciso viver para fazer o bastardo pagar.

Por tudo!


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO I

Hogsmead, Inglaterra, 1825

Harry Potter parou o coche diante no alto do morro, onde se es tendiam os campos verdejantes de seu lar. Após dez longos anos de ódio e sangue, Goodview retor nara as suas mãos.

A maior alegria de um homem é ver o inimigo no cárcere, despojá-lo de seus bens, apossar-se de seus cavalos, ver lágrimas no rosto daqueles a quem ele ama e apertar nos braços suas mulheres e filhas. Essa tinha sido sua meta durante todo aquele tempo.

Conseguira tirar todas as propriedades de Draco Malfoy, inclusive a que fora roubada de seu pai. Ele acabaria preso ou deportado.

— Por que paramos, papai?

— Já chegamos a Goodview, James.

Ele sorriu para o me nino sentado a seu lado e passou os dedos nos cabelos negros.

— Faz muito tempo que eu não venho para cá.

— Voce morou aqui quando tinha a minha idade, não é? Quando entraremos no castelo?

— Logo. — Harry estalou as rédeas, a carruagem leve co meçou a descer a subir o pequeno morro.

A estrada cortava os campos muito verdes, e o sol do verão era quente. À esquerda, uma faixa de mar prateado e calmo podia ser visto mais adiante.

Eles se aproximaram do castelo.

— Existem torres de verdade? — James perguntou.

— Como eu já lhe disse, há duas torres do lado do mar, na parte que restou da muralha.

— Mas eu não vejo ponte levadiça, e o castelo tem aparência de uma casa grande — o menino comentou, desapontado.

— Sinto muito, James.

Harry lembrou-se de que, aos sete anos, ele desejava que as muralhas ainda estivessem intactas e que fosse possível ca valgar por pontes que se erguessem. Contudo somente as torres haviam sobrevivido a duas gerações de abandono e ele preten dia restaurá-las, juntamente com o restante da propriedade. E uma vez concluídas as obras traria a sra Weasley, a quem considerava sua mãe, para morar como senhora legítima de Goodview.

No pátio que outrora fora cercado por uma muralha, erguia-se o castelo de pedras cinzentas, com as torres gêmeas de en contro ao muro elevado mais atras, em contraste com o céu muito azul. E mais além, havia um rochedo que se dirigia em direção ao mar.

— As torres estão aí!

— Duvidando da minha palavra? — Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e encurtou a rédea para guiar os cavalos negros.

— Eu não! — o menino desculpou-se. — Eu jamais questio naria sua honra, papai. Não vai me desafiar, vai?

— Não, hoje não.

Harry não saberia dizer se o suspiro do garoto fora de alívio ou de pesar.

— Está tão ansioso assim para duelar, James?

— Bem, não com o senhor. Mas acredito que uma luta pela honra seria esplêndida.

— Pois acredite. Não é. — Harry deteve os animais diante das portas duplas da residência. — Espero que não tenha de descobrir isso por si mesmo.

Harry foi invadido por uma onda de ansiedade, enquanto esperava pelo cavalariço que viria pegar os cavalos. A próxima meta seria atingida em minutos. Não que esperasse encontrar Malfoy em Goodview. O infeliz devia estar em Londres, tentando levantar dinheiro para cobrir os débitos. Mas a esposa... A es posa misteriosa e nunca vista, usurpadora do lugar de que fora de mãe e que agora era da Sra Weasley, e também a causa da desgraça de sua falecida irmã e noiva, devia se encontrar alí.

Ele a despejaria daquela casa. Ela que fosse procurar o depravado do marido e ficasse com ele no primeiro buraco que aparecesse à frente. Que fosse pedir esmolas. Pouco lhe importava. Na certa, ela já devia estar preparada para a partida.

Ninguém apareceu. Malfoy teria despedido a criadagem? Mas as janelas abertas no segundo andar indicavam que o lugar não estava deserto.

— Bem, James, parece que teremos de levar os cavalos até a estrebaria.

— Se o senhor quiser entrar, eu mesmo posso fazer isso pai.

Harry desmanchou os cabelos do menino.

— Tudo a seu tempo, rapaz ambicioso.

Harry conduziu seu cavalo até a porta do estábulo. James imitou-o. Eles entraram e Harry avaliou os dois únicos cavalos nas baias. Exemplares nada significativos.

Talvez Malfoy houvesse planejado despojar o estábulo, antes de Harry apropriar-se dele. Preocupação inútil. Harry esta va de posse de todas as dívidas que Malfoy pudesse ter feito ao longo de sua carreira de dissipações. Harry esfregou o peito, sem perceber que o fazia. Nada poderia salvar o crápula. Nem mesmo a venda dos cavalos.

Foi com James até o pátio dos fundos e estranhou o jardim atrás da cozinha. Não se lembrava de que fosse tão grande e nem que houvessem tantos canteiros de flores. Seria obra de mu lher de Malfoy? Na certa, o depravado não gastaria dinheiro com flores.

Duas mulheres com lenço na cabeça que trabalhavam na lareira não deram atenção aos recém-chegados. A mais velha, pelos cabelos brancos que apareciam, tinha os movimentos mais lentos. Apesar das roupas grosseiras, era possível perceber-se que a outra era mais jovem. Uma trança grossa de cabelos negros ultrapassava a cintura e brilhava ao sol.

— Veja papai! — James interrompeu-lhe a contem plação dos cabelos lustrosos e dos movimentos dos quadris. — Encontrei uma pessoa.

— Hagrid! — Harry correu para cumprimentar o homem alto e gordo.

— Lorde Harry? É o senhor mesmo? — O homem idoso sacudiu-lhe a mão estendida. — Que bênção para os meus olhos cansados!

— Vim para ficar, Hagrid. Goodview não está mais nas mãos de Malfoy.

Hagrid cuspiu no chão.

— Ele queria despedir-me há muito tempo. — O serviçal mostrou os cabelos grisalhos. — Disse que eu não podia mais fazer o trabalho. Mas a senhora não permitiu que "ele" fizesse isso. Eu tenho feito o serviço a contento. — O homem apontou as duas baias ocupadas. — Também não há muito o que fazer. Permita que eu tome conta de seus belos animais, milorde. Fi que tranquilo. Podem ir até a mansão.

Harry agradeceu e voltou com James em direção à entrada principal do castelo. Para sua surpresa, notou que havia muitos canteiros de flores e vegetais. O efeito, apesar de curioso, não deixava de ser agradável.

Abriu a porta sem bater e James entrou como uma flecha. O hall imenso era abobadado e no meio do recinto encontraram a bela escadaria.

— Onde vai dar essa escada, tio Harry?

— Nos andares de cima. Contenha um pouco sua impaciên cia. Logo eu o levarei para conhecer tudo. Por enquanto, vamos ao escritório, para ver se encontramos alguém.

Harry abriu uma porta à esquerda. Era uma sala enorme lotada de livros. Puxou a campainha com força e sentou-se na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. James subiu na escada que era utilizada para alcancar os ivros e sentou-se no alto para supervisionar os novos domínios.

Harry examinou os livros da propriedade que estavam em cima da mesa e que não detalhavam grande coisa sobre a ad ministração do castelo.

Uma jovem loira e tímida abriu a porta devagar. Ao ver o semblante carrancudo de Harry e James empoleirado, deu um grito e recuou.

— Espere! — Harry deu um pulo, passou pela entrada e agarrou o braço fino, antes de ela conseguir desaparecer na área da cozinha. — O que houve? Onde estão todos?

A garota encolheu-se, com evidente demonstração de terror.

— A sua senhora está em casa?

A moça anuiu. Finalmente uma resposta.

— Então, tenha a bondade de dizer-lhe que o conde de Hogsmead quer falar-lhe por um momento. Aguardarei aqui na biblioteca.

A jovem saiu correndo e desapareceu. Harry voltou para perto de James e largou-se em uma poltrona.

— Quem está louco aqui? Eu ou os outros? Apenas um ser viçal na cavalariça e a metade de uma dentro de casa. Talvez a sra. Malfoy esteja mesmo pronta para partir.

Pelo menos ela se preocupara em mandar fazer uma limpeza antes de ir embora. Os livros não mostravam poeira e a poltrona de couro cheirava a óleo de limão. O piso de pedra fora polido, embora o tapete estivesse gasto. Da mesma maneira que o vira da última vez.

Impaciente, começou a andar de um lado para outro. Ele chegara havia vinte minutos. Onde estaria a mulher? Seria uma demonstração de desprezo? Ah! Ela não perdia por esperar.

Depois de mais meia hora, Harry estava a ponto de explo dir. James, bem prudente, entretinha-se com as gravuras de um livro antigo, para evitar a irritação do tio. Decidido a vasculhar o castelo à procura da quase ex-senhora, Harry reconheceu a mulher jovem do pátio assim que a porta foi aberta.

— Mas quem é a senhora e onde está a sra. Malfoy? — Ele fulminou a jardineira com o olhar. — Eu mandei chamá-la há uma hora. Ela nem teve a cortesia de enviar uma resposta.

O vestido da jovem tinha nódoas verdes e havia uma mancha de terra em seu nariz. Tinha o rosto delicado, o nariz fino, os labios grossos, as bochechas coradas, algumas poucas sardas lhe manchavam a pele de porcelana. Os olhos muito castanhos, que pareciam duas amendoas maduras, exprimiam espanto.

— Sinto muito tê-lo feito esperar milorde. — Ela entrou e sentou-se com graça em uma cadeira diante de Harry — Luna avisou-me da sua presença há instantes.

Harry quedou-se aturdido. Aquela mulher não tinha jeito de criada.

— O que houve com Luna? Ela é retardada?

— Não. Apenas medrosa. — A jovem passou a mão no rosto e espalhou terra na face.

— Mas do que ela tem tanto medo?

Harry reparou que a jovem tinha as madeixas negras e lustrosas escapando do lenço que servia de moldura para o rosto de linhas per feitas e face rosada.

— De tudo. Do senhor. De mim. De cometer erros.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Na verdade, podia entender a ga rota, como também admitia que a jovem sentada a sua frente não merecia a raiva que ele destinava a sra. Malfoy. Resolveu moderar o tom de voz.

— A senhora ainda não me disse quem é.

— Ora — ela se espantou. — Sou Pansy Malfoy. O senhor não mandou me chamar?

O senso de irrealismo assumiu proporções inauditas. Aquela criatura desarrumada, porém adorável, seria a esposa do ele gante Draco Malfoy? Harry imaginara uma mulher distante e orgulhosa que vivia na opulência com os bens roubados de sua família.

— Sra. Malfoy? — Harry a viu anuir, incrédulo. — Onde está o resto da criadagem?

— Além da sra Megan, de Hagrid, de Luna e de mim, não há mais ninguém aqui.

— E Malfoy contenta-se em viver dessa maneira?

Os olhos da sra. Malfoy escureceram e os lábios rosados cur varam-se em um sorriso leve.

— Meu marido raramente vem aqui. O senhor gostaria de falar com ele?

O paradeiro de Malfoy começava a perturbar Harry.

— Ele está em casa no momento?

— Não. Chegou ontem e saiu logo, dizendo que tinha feito uma aposta em Londres — A sra. Malfoy deu de ombros. O movimento aproximou os dois seios para mais perto do decote do vestido. — Ele diz que as disputas lhe agradam.

— Ele gosta de apostar em tudo.

Aparentemente, a ordem de apreensão de tudo o que era de Malfoy ainda não se concretizara. Ou talvez sim. Malfoy não se impor taria de usar coisas que já não lhe pertencia. Nem de fazer uma aposta, sabendo que não teria como pagá-la. Ou mesmo de deixar para Harry a tarefa de dizer a sra. Malfoy que ela não possuía mais um lar.

Naquele momento, a perspectiva não lhe pareceu tão bri lhante. Esperava que o marido pelo menos a houvesse preve nido de que perdera Goodview. A esposa de Malfoy parecia con fusa, enquanto Harry procurava as palavras que pudessem vingar sua noiva, sua família e sua nova mãe.

James fechou o livro e inclinou-se para a frente. Surpresa, a sra. Malfoy virou-se e sorriu.

— Quem é ele?

— Meu filho, James Potter.

James desceu e fez uma cortesia.

— Como está, sra. Malfoy?

Ela o cumprimentou pegando na mão pequena.

— Fico contente em conhecê-lo, James.

Harry notou a satisfação do menino e coçou o queixo. As coisas não estavam decorrendo exatamente como ele previra.

— James, eu preciso falar com a sra. Malfoy em particular. Se quiser, pode explorar este pavimento, mas em nenhuma hi pótese deverá subir na muralha ou nas torres. Nem deve ir sozinho até a praia. Nem agora e nem em outra ocasião qualquer. Entendeu bem?

— Sim, senhor. Eu prometo. — James saiu correndo, antes que o pai mudasse de ideia.

Assim que a porta bateu, Harry voltou-se para a sra. Malfoy e endureceu o coração.

— Sra. Malfoy, parece que eu terei de explicar-lhe a situação. — Droga! Onde se encontravam as palavras duras que ensaiara tanto em seus sonhos? — A senhora está ciente de que, há dez anos, seu sogro tomou posse de Goodview, uma propriedade que estava na família Potter havia gerações, por meio de um negócio ilícito?

Os olhos de Pansy Malfoy tornaram a escurecer.

— Sei muito pouco a respeito dos negócios da família de meu marido. E na época eu estava com dez anos. Minha família morava nas proximidades, mas eu não me lembro de nada.

Harry lembrava. De cada detalhe terrível. Da ira impoten te de seu pai, das lágrimas da mãe, de seu próprio sofrimento de perder o lar que amava. E de seu ódio. Aos dezoito anos, fora despojado de seus direitos hereditários.

— Será suficiente dizer-lhe — ele afirmou com os dentes cerrados — que ele fez isso, trapaceando meu pai. Somente há pouco tempo fui capaz de retomar o que os Malfoy roubaram de minha família.

— Não creio estar compreendendo — Pansy declarou, fran zindo a testa.

— Sou novamente o proprietário de Goodview.

Ela demorou a falar, como se a notícia não houvesse sido entendida de imediato.

— Meu marido vendeu-a ao senhor?

— Não! Seu marido hipotecou tudo o que era dele. E há muito não vem pagando a dívida e nem mesmo os juros. Com prei seus títulos bancários relativos às terras, ao gado, às apos tas... a tudo. Malfoy não possui mais nada.

— Entendi. — A sra. Malfoy continuava imóvel, apesar da veia que pulsava com rapidez em sua garganta. — Meu único rendimento vem de uma pequena parcela do lucro dos arren datários.

— Sinto comunicar-lhe, mas qualquer arranjo que Malfoy tenha feito não vale nem a tinta com que foi assinado. Os alu guéis agora serão pagos para mim.

Ela se levantou de queixo erguido.

— Não se preocupe. Eu partirei sem demora. Três dias serão demasiados?

— A senhora pode esperar pelo retorno de seu marido. Na certa, vai preferir ir embora com ele.

A expressão de Pansy Malfoy foi indecifrável.

— Não acredito que valha a pena esperar.

A sra. Malfoy deixou a biblioteca com dignidade. Harry sus pirou, irritado, e largou-se novamente na poltrona. Ele fizera aquilo por seus pais e por sua pobre noiva. Sobretudo por Ginny. Que Deus se apiedasse de sua alma infeliz.

Porém o triunfo viera com sabor amargo.


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO II

Pansy deixou a escova de cabelos sobre o toucador e apoiou o rosto nas mãos. Seus pensamentos giravam como um vendaval. O que faria? Para onde ir? E Megan, que padecia de dores nos ossos e quase nada podia fazer? Pansy teria de levá-lá, afinal, tinha se dedicado a cuidar dela desde que chegara a Goodview, era como uma mãe para Pansy. Teria de rabalhar pelas duas, precisaria logo encontrar um emprego. Não poderia permitir-se ir a Londres pois contava com pouco dinheiro. Na verdade, o que sabia fazer? Dirigir uma casa que não era mais sua.

Sacudiu a cabaça, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto. Um relâmpago brilhou no lado do fora e Pansy parou para observar o mar escuro que se estendia. As nuvens haviam encoberto a lua. Outro relâmpago iluminou a região. Uma coisa era certa. O marido não viria em seu socorro.

A chuva começou a bater nas vidraças, refletindo a tempes tade interior de Pansy. Ela se sentiu despedaçada, depois de chocar-se com as rochas da indecisão. Medo. Angústia. Sofri mento. A sua serenidade habitual desaparecera, cedendo lugar à tormenta. Não podia ficar ali nem mais um minuto. Vestiu o roupão e saiu do quarto.

Harry abriu o guarda-roupa e constatou que havia poucas coisas, confirmando as palavras da sra. Malfoy. O marido ficava pouco tempo em Goodview. Harry esvaziou o móvel. As gravatas, os poucos pares de meias, as camisas e os casacos, as calças. As botas, as roupas de baixo. Tudo formou uma pilha no chão. Do quarto de vestir vieram escovas, navalhas e uma caneca para fazer a barba. Harry não deixou um único item do Malfoy na suíte principal. Juntou tudo e largou no corredor. No dia seguinte, Hagrid levaria os pertences ao vigario para serem doados aos pobres. Não queria ver um só traço daquele homem em sua casa!

Harry foi até a janela. Um trovão ecoou pela casa e uma porta bateu. Quem se atreveria a sair com um tempo daqueles? Um raio iluminou uma pessoa do lado de fora. Dali a pouco, outro raio iluminou uma pessoa debruçada sobre o parapeito superior da torre leste. E o vento assoprava-lhe os cabelos. Era Pansy Malfoy. Por Deus! Ela pretendia pular!

Harry saiu do quarto e correu. Desceu os degraus de dois em dois e encontrou a porta destrancada. Já no lado de fora, olhou para cima. A sra. Malfoy continuava em meio à tempes tade, com o rosto erguido para a chuva. Ele abaixou a cabeça e encaminhou-se para a torre. A porta pesada abriu-se com facilidade. Fechou-a e ficou na escuridão. Subiu três degraus e encontrou um vazio. Conseguiu agarrar-se no degrau seguinte, bateu o cotovelo e esfolou a ca nela tentando equilibrar-se. Porcaria!

O lugar estava bastante deteriorado. Como Pansy Malfoy subira? Ele desceu e esfregou o cotovelo dolorido. Quando era menino, costumava subir em uma escada externa que ia da muralha até a plataforma de observação onde Pansy se en contrava. Mas não era um trajeto apropriado para um tempo daqueles.

O pensamento de que uma vida estava em perigo impediu-o de recuar. Ele arriscaria a própria para salvar aquela. Ou es taria pensando em condenar a mulher de Malfoy à morte, como ele fizera com Ginny? Se Malfoy estivesse no parapeito, certa mente o deixaria cair sem erguer um só dedo. Mas, e a desa fortunada esposa? Ele poderia ficar ali inerte e observar o sui cídio de Pansy Malfoy, como vingança pela morte de sua noiva? Harry praguejou e rumou para a muralha.

Pansy fechou os olhos e deixou que a chuva se misturasse às suas lágrimas. A água talvez pudesse levar na enxurrada a ansiedade e a agitação. O vento soprava e afastava para trás o manto desfraldado de seus cabelos. Ela não sentia nada, nem mesmo o frio. Não queria lembrar-se da determinação que vira no olhar verde e impiedoso de lorde Hogsmead. Não queria refletir em mais nada. Não queria pensar.

Fora o que a mantivera em seu juízo perfeito em meio a uma situação angustiante. Aceitar e ser arrastada. Saber que teria de fazer alguma coisa. Mas no dia seguinte. Sempre no dia seguinte. Naquele momento, Pansy somente desejava a chuva. Nisso, ela ouviu passos e, antes de poder virar-se, alguém a segurou com autoridade pelo antebraço e afastou-a do parapei to. Pansy sufocou um grito e procurou desvencilhar-se com a mão livre. Encontrou alguma coisa quente e rija. A luz de um raio revelou que se tratava do peito de lorde Hogsmead.

— Milorde! O que está fazendo? — Ela se debatia entre os braços dele.

— Eu? Eu a impedi de pular nos rochedos. Não era o que a senhora pretendia fazer? A sua situação não pode ser tão ruim.

— O senhor não tem... — Uma rajada de vento cobriu-lhe o rosto com os cabelos.

Sem conseguir afastar a cabeleira dos olhos, Pansy sentiu outra mão grande erguer as mechas, segurá-las para trás e apoiar o pulso em seu ombro.

— Pense bem, sra. Malfoy. Um infortúnio, qualquer que seja, valerá sua vida?

Com o coração batendo em descompasso, Pansy fitou os ca belos sobre a testa larga. Embora estivesse escu ro, era possível ver o brilho intenso dos olhos verdes sob a luz intermitente dos relâmpagos.

— Eu... o senhor... sinto muito, milorde. Eu não pretendia alarmá-lo e muito menos pular.

— Então, o que a senhora está fazendo aqui, em meio a uma tempestade? — Harry indagou, cético. — Queria ser atingida por um raio?

Uma luz ofuscante e o barulho ensurdecedor de um trovão ilustraram a pergunta. Lorde Hogsmead puxou a sra. Malfoy para protegê-la. Pansy abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto na camisa dele. Depois de um segundo, ao ver que estava viva, ela tentou recuar. Milorde hesitou, fitou-a intensamente e afrouxou o aperto. O calor do corpo musculoso envolveu-a e Pansy rezou para que as batidas selvagens de seu coração diminuíssem.

— Eu não estava procurando a morte, milorde. Queria ape nas tomar um pouco de chuva.

— E por quê? — Milorde não parecia convencido.

— A chuva me acalma, milorde.

— Ah — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não soltou Pansy — Quer dizer que eu saí em meio a um temporal, arrisquei minha saúde e meu pescoço por ter escalado uma parede em ruínas e uma escada escorregadia pela chuva... só por que a senhora desejava acalmar-se?

— Aparentemente, sim — Pansy não pôde impedir uma ri sada. — De qualquer forma, obrigada pela sua preocupação.

Lorde Hogsmead não achou a menor graça. O raio seguinte revelou uma ruga de intimidação entre as sobrancelhas.

— Isso diz a senhora. Contudo não pretendo arriscar sua segurança. Como é que a senhora conseguiu subir? Não vai me dizer que escalou a escada externa, não é?

— Eu vim pela antiga sala da guarda, milorde. Estou acos tumada com os degraus quebrados da torre.

— Otimo. Agora, por favor, conduza-me de volta. — Harry hesitou, com a testa franzida. — A senhora tem para onde ir?

— Não, milorde.

— Malfoy certamente virá buscá-la.

Pansy abaixou os olhos, sabendo que isso jamais aconteceria. Depois voltou a encarar milorde e suspirou.

— Eu considero isso bastante improvável.

— Então, falaremos a respeito amanhã, sem o perigo de ser mos incinerados pelos relâmpagos.

E, com relutância evidente, ele soltou-lhe os cabelos e apon tou o caminho da descida.

Harry tirou as roupas molhadas, serviu-se de conhaque, recostou-se na cabeceira da cama e cobriu as pernas com uma manta. Esfregou o lugar do peito que sempre doía com tempo úmido. Uma lareira seria bem agradável, mas a sra. Malfoy o informara de que não haviam comprado lenha para os quartos, por ser verão.

Que situação! O que iria fazer? Se a sra. Malfoy não tinha para onde ir, se o marido a aban donara, teria coragem de mandá-la para a rua? Bem, mas não era o que pretendia fazer? Vingar a noiva, tratando a sra. Malfoy do mesmo modo que o marido dela tratara Ginny? Ou...apertar nos braços suas mulheres e filhas. Não seria uma má ideia. Qual a melhor desforra contra o inimigo de que tomar a mulher dele e levá-la para a cama?

Harry deu um sorriso maldoso. Uma atitude bastante convidativa. Não esquecera da sensa ção de segurar no braço de Pansy Malfoy na torre. A camisola ensopada colava-se em cada centímetro de seu corpo e revelava as formas que ele já imaginara. Curvas adoráveis e uma pele translúcida. Cabelos negros e brilhantes que, soltos, cobririam o busto generoso.

Harry saboreou a bebida como gostaria de fazer com Pansy. Na certa estava perdendo o juízo. Como ousara pensar em mandá-la embora?

Lorde Hogsmead pedira-lhe para jantar com ele na sala. Em geral, Pansy comia com Megan, Hagrid e Luna na cozinha. Como não usavam a sala de jantar, apressou-se em limpar o aposento. Atarefada, não deixava de pensar no futuro.

Afastou os cabelos do rosto com um punho que cheirava a cera de abelha. Talvez lorde Hogsmead pretendesse avisá-la de que não deveria partir imediatamente. Se não fosse a melhor decisão para ela, pelo menos seria a mais fácil.

O que faria em Goodview, se ficasse, era uma questão tão problemática quanto a de ir embora. Morar no castelo com milorde não seria nada aconselhável, não tinha uma acom panhante além das empregadas. A lembrança do calor de seu corpo e da dureza de seu peito a fez estremecer. Um horror! Megan, como sempre, aconselhou-lhe paciência.

— Espere para ver, Pansy.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Esperar e esperar.

Pelo jeito, ocorrera um milagre. Harry espiara a sala de jantar e resignara-se a comer em um recinto empoeirado. Na quela altura, não havia mais nenhuma teia de aranha nas pa redes, a mesa fora polida e refletia a porcelana e os cristais brilhantes que a sra. Potter não pudera levar para Londres. A prata da família reluzia, assim como os candelabros. Mais um milagre que Malfoy não houvesse vendido tudo. Na certa, nunca visitara o depósito ou as peças já não estariam enfei tando a sala.

Se a sua convidada aparecesse, ele desfrutaria uma refeição agradável. Mesmo se viesse vestida com as roupas já bem gas tas que pareciam ser seu uniforme, ela brilharia mais do que as beldades londrinas. Harry consultou o relógio e guardou-o novamente no bolso do casaco preto. Naquele instante, uma dama entrou na sala. Era o terceiro milagre da noite.

Pansy Malfoy usava um traje de tecido lustroso da cor do mar que lhe realçava as curvas tentadoras. Um colar de pérolas aninhava-se no vale entre os seios. Os cabelos negros e brilhantes estavam presos no alto da cabeça em um penteado com cachos e laços. O adorno parecia desafiar a gravidade e alguns fios soltos enfeitavam o rosto de camafeu.

Harry quedou-se imóvel. Era impossível deixar de admirar a pele sem mácula que aparecia por cima do decote. Se a sra. Malfoy se movesse, o corpete escorregaria, revelando o busto todo. E isso era coisa que se pensasse?

— Boa noite, lorde Hogsmead. Espero não o ter feito esperar.

— Hum... hã... sim... isto é, não. — Harry levantou-se, pu xou uma cadeira e fitou avidamente por cima do ombro desnu do. — Acabei de chegar. — Afastou-se, frustrado. O corpete não saíra do lugar. — A senhora gosta de vinho?

Pansy anuiu e Harry agradeceu a lembrança do pai de ter escondido a melhor coleção de vinhos na adega mais escura e funda.

Harry sentou-se em seu lugar e pensou que talvez a esposa de seu inimigo gostasse mais de opulência do que pretendia fazer crer. Nem mesmo esse logro fez com que ele ficasse com raiva. Ainda mais que o traje estava longe de ser moderno.

— O seu vestido é lindo. A senhora comprou-o em Londres?

A sra. Malfoy bebericou o vinho e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu nunca estive em Londres.

Todo mundo conhecia Londres!

— Nunca?

— Eu tenho levado uma vida muito reclusa — Pansy res pondeu com um sorriso.

— A senhora morava na Hogsmead antes de casar-se?

— Sim. Meu pai era sir Frederick Parkinson e tinha uma pro priedade não longe daqui. Willian, meu meio-irmão, é quem mora lá agora. Foi ele quem arranjou o casamento para mim.

Aquilo explicava muitas coisas. Parkinson era amigo íntimo de Malfoy. Embora não fosse tão corrompido quanto Malfoy, Parkinson não era digno de confiança.

— Será que ele não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor do que Draco Malfoy?

A sra. Malfoy fitou o copo e depois ergueu o olhar escurecido.

— Não é fácil arranjar um casamento para uma irmã sem dote e filha de uma escrava. Acredito que Willian me entregou em pagamento de uma dívida.

— Sua mãe era escrava? — Harry espantou-se.

Era inacreditável um nobre casar-se com alguém não per tencente à sua classe social, ainda mais com uma pessoa con siderada mais inferior que por um criado. Na certa sir Frederick tivera aversão em deixar um bastardo para trás. Mas daí a filha ser cons trangida a casar-se com um desclassificado... Devia ter sido um rude golpe para o seu orgulho. Pansy não demonstrou nenhuma humilhação em sua fisionomia.

— Meu pai casou-se com ela depois da morte da mãe de Willian. Ele lhe comprou a liberdade. Minha mãe morreu ao dar-me à luz.

— Sinto muito.

— Obrigada. Como eu nunca a conheci, não posso dizer que senti sua falta. Sentiria mais falta da sra Megan, que cuidou de mim desde que cheguei aqui.

— E a familia de sua mãe?

— Ela não tinha ninguém além de meu pai.

Hagrid abriu a porta e trouxe uma bandeja com dois pratos de cozido de aroma convidativo, além de uma panqueca que mais parecia um pão.

— Dentro de alguns dias. Virá uma equipe completa de criados.

— Entendi. Procuraremos manter-nos afastadas deles.

Harry afastou-se da mesa e serviu mais vinho para ambos.

— A senhora parece ter certeza de que Malfoy não virá buscá-la.

Pansy tomou um pequeno gole da bebida.

— Se ele está arruinado como milorde afirmou, não haverá de querer um encargo adicional. E ele nunca se preocupou muito comigo. — Ela disse com naturalidade.

Além de canalha, o homem era cego.

— Por que a senhora não procura seu irmão?

— Meio-irmão. Duvido que isso seja possível. Eu não vejo Willian há anos.

Parkinson na certa não iria querer uma parente de sangue escravo em sua casa. Isso combinava com a ideia que Harry tinha dele. E com seus próprios planos. Hesitou, antes de fazer uma pergunta humilhante.

— A senhora tem... dinheiro?

— Um pouco, milorde.

Pansy não o encarou e Harry supôs que o "pouco" fosse qua se nada. A resposta também satisfez a seus propósitos. Ela teria de ficar, pois não tinha condições para ir embora.

— Tentei vender estas pérolas — ela explicou, sem traço de vergonha. — Meus conhecidos têm condições de comprá-las. Além do mais, eles têm seus próprios ornamentos.

Então era isso! Salvados de algum naufrágio. Por lei, as mer cadorias que vinham dar na praia pertenciam à Coroa ou ao dono do navio afundado. Afinal, por que a esposa de Malfoy ou a irmã de Willian se importariam de burlar a lei?

— A senhora... encontrou o colar?

— Há muitos anos, uma arca apareceu na praia — Pansy declarou com inocência e um certo espanto. — Não havia nenhum navio à vista. Como poderíamos saber de quem era?

Harry deu uma gargalhada. Muitas embarcações encontra vam destino trágico nos rochedos traiçoeiros próximos a Hogsmead, pro porcionando uma atividade lucrativa que sobrepujava em as túcia a polícia costeira.

— E o vestido?

— Também estava na arca. — Pansy respondeu, serena, e voltou a comer.

Draco Malfoy permitia que a esposa trouxesse um vestido de noite fora de moda do mar e que administrasse a propriedade com recursos mínimos, além de a deixar sem um centavo.

Harry tornou a completar seu copo, mas o da sra. Malfoy continuava cheio. Uma pena que não pudesse contar com a bebida para seduzir a mulher de seu inimigo.

Harry tornava-se mais impaciente a cada minuto que pas sava. Teria de oferecer-lhe uma posição na casa. Mas não a de senhora de Goodview. A esposa de Draco Malfoy não merecia aquilo. Harry deveria sugerir a ela o posto de governanta? Seria humilhante para a filha de um cavalheiro, mas adequado para a esposa de um inimigo derro tado. Impossível. Uma mulher já fora contratada para ocupar aquele cargo. Além disso, Pansy teria de mudar-se do quarto que ocupava, contíguo ao dele, para a ala dos serviçais.

Teria de encontrar uma oferta temporária. Se nada saísse como o planejado, Harry poderia pleitear, na casa de um de seus conhecidos, uma colocação para a sra. Malfoy. E se desse certo, seria impraticável ter um caso com uma serviçal sob o mesmo teto em que ele morava com a sra Wesley, sua considerada mãe. De maneira alguma.

Oh, céus! Um romance com uma empregada! Nunca antes lhe passara pela cabeça semelhante pensamento. Embora Pansy não fosse bem uma criada, apenas... Uma mulher desprotegida. Ora, mas ela era a esposa de Draco Malfoy, e a responsa bilidade de protegê-la era do marido! Além disso, era comum mulheres casadas terem romances extra-conjugais depois de dar alguns herdeiros ao esposo.

Outro detalhe. A sra. Malfoy teria de ir embora antes do final do verão, para quando estava prevista a chegada de lady Wasley. O que lhe deu uma ideia. Harry procurou ficar impassí vel. Era preciso agir com cautela.

— Sra. Malfoy, estive pensando em uma coisa. Como a se nhora não tem planos imediatos, o que acha de ajudar-me a cuidar de James? Quando saímos de Londres, dispensei a sua preceptora. Ele já está na idade em que é preciso um tutor, mas eu pretendia dar-lhe liberdade até o final do verão. Estarei bastante ocupado com a restauração de Goodview. Talvez a se nhora concordasse em aliviar-me desses cuidados. No começo do outono, poderei arrumar-lhe uma colocação com algum co nhecido.

— Muito obrigado, milorde, por seu oferecimento.

A moratória esperada viera de uma forma bastante conve niente, Pansy refletiu, tomando um pequeno gole de vinho. Era uma oferta de trabalho, e não caridade. Não um alto cargo, mas um honrado de preceptora. Melhor do que ser uma ama-seca. Muita bondade de milorde. Em excesso, ela admitiu.

Lorde Hogsmead planejava alguma coisa. Com certeza, embora sua fisionomia nada revelasse. Ele demonstrara claramente que detestava Draco, por que se mostrava bondoso com ela?

Talvez fosse presunção sua pensar que milorde estivesse in teressado em uma mulher tão simples. Nunca fora considerada uma jovem bonita. Era de estatura baixa e tinha formas bem arredondadas para os padrões da moda. Mas poderia jurar que vira um brilho diferente naqueles olhos verdes. E era fácil de duzir que teria de deixar Goodview o mais rápido possível, como medida de segurança para a sua virtude.

Mas desde que o pai morrera, Pansy jamais tivera o luxo de sentir-se segura. Era preciso ser prática. O cargo serviria para dar a ela um pouco de tempo, além disso também tinha Megan, que ela pretendia levar com ela. Na verdade, não lhe restava outra saída. Mais uma vez, ela teria de aceitar o inevitável da melhor maneira que pudesse. Aliás, o que sempre fizera. Tolerara as consequencias de ser a filha de uma escrava na casa do pai. Suportara a tutela do meio-irmão que não queria ter o trabalho de preocupar-se com ela e por isso a fizera casar-se aos treze anos com um estranho. Con formara-se com um marido que nem pensava no bem-estar da esposa. Que mal faria concordar com mais alguma coisa? Se conseguira evitar o marido, faria o mesmo com o lorde.

— Muito bem, milorde. Até o final do verão.


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO III

Na manhã seguinte, Pansy teve a primeira suspeita de que tentar se manter longe de lorde Hogsmead poderia ser uma atitude um pouco mais difícil do que a utilizada com o marido. Ela e James acabavam de subir no coche, do lado de fora da estrebaria, quando milorde se aproximou correndo.

Bom Deus! O que poderia estar acontecendo? Ela atirou as redeas para James, pulou do veículo e apressou-se na direção do lorde Hogsmead. Ele se deslocava com rapidez e os músculos e as longas pernas moviam-se com graça dentro do calção aper tado. Parou ao lado de Pansy, arfando.

— Milorde! O que aconteceu?

Ele fez uma pequena mesura e os cabelos negros colaram-se em sua testa.

— Como assim?

— Milorde está tão apressado. Houve alguma emergência?

— Oh, não. Eu sempre costumo correr — ele respondeu sorrindo.

O olhar intenso deixou-a arrepiada. Milorde enrolara as man gas para cima dos cotovelos, revelando antebraços com múscu los que pareciam esculpidos. A camisa aberta no colarinho mos trava um pescoço forte. Uma sensação de poder emanava dele, junto com o calor e a fragrância do físico admirável, e a envolveu em uma nuvem hipnótica.

Pansy recuou.

— Eu... Milorde assustou-me. Não conheço nenhum cavalei ro que...

— Pratique corrida? Talvez não tenham necessidade de fazê-lo. Eu sofri um ferimento no pulmão. Correr ajudou-me a re cuperar a energia e a capacidade de respiração.

Milorde parou de sorrir. Pansy recuou mais um pouco.

— Oh... Isso deve ter sido difícil...

— Foi, no começo.

Milorde aproximou-se e Pansy deu mais um passo atrás, batendo as costas no coche. O cavalo andou de lado e milorde segurou o animal com a mão.

— Aonde é que os dois pretendem ir? — Harry pegou na cintura de Pansy para ajudá-la a subir.

E demorou-se mais do que o necessário no gesto. Mas que homem atrevido! Pansy preparou-se para ser er guida.

— Vamos visitar a viúva Tompson. Vou levar-lhe vegetais frescos.

Lorde Hogsmead soltou-a imediatamente e Pansy cambaleou.

— Ah, uma atitude própria somente para uma Senhora.

— Eu imaginei que milorde diria isso. Mas os coitados não têm mais ninguém de quem possam depender.

— Não tinham. A situação mudou. Esses deveres não são mais seus, sra. Malfoy.

— Eu não pretendia ultrapassar sua autoridade, milorde. A pobre viúva não tem mais condições de cuidar de sua horta, e achei que ela iria gostar de ter alguns vegetais frescos.

— Não duvido. — Milorde cruzou os braços na altura do peito, com expressão obstinada.

— Está bem. Se milorde não quer que ela tenha as verdu ras... Hagrid, pode desatrelar o coche. Venha, James. Vamos para casa.

— Ah, papai — James desceu de má vontade. — Nós íamos ver o farol.

Mas que mulher intrometida!

Harry teve de admitir que, sem nenhum alarde, a sra. Malfoy concedera-lhe o papel de vilão. Um lorde sem coração que negava algumas cebolinhas verdes a uma dependente idosa e que impedia seu filho de dar um passeio. Pensou um pouco e ergueu a mão. James ficou parado, com a prudência que lhe ensinara a manter uma ex pressão neutra no rosto vincado.

— Eu não disse que não queria dar-lhe vegetais verdes. Mas que porcaria! Por que essa urgência em defender-se?

— Papai, por que não vem conosco? — o menino pediu, esperançoso.

De súbito, a ideia pareceu-lhe atraente. Os três espremidos no assento. Harry fitou as roupas manchadas de suor e vol tou-se para a sra. Malfoy, que esperava com paciência.

— A senhora sabe conduzir uma carruagem?

Hagrid deu uma risada curta.

— Pelo menos a sra. Malfoy nunca deixou o veículo cair no fosso, como eu me lembro de ter visto um jovem cavalheiro fazer.

Harry franziu a testa e depois sorriu com tristeza.

— Isso foi há muito tempo, Hagrid. Aprendi a ser cauteloso. Tudo bem, sra. Malfoy. Por favor, entregue as verduras com os meus cumprimentos. Também dê minhas saudações ao velho Tom. Diga-lhe que passarei no farol na primeira oportunidade.

— Está bem, milorde.

Pansy virou-se para o veículo. Harry pegou-a de novo pela cintura e dessa vez a ergueu. Pansy segurou as rédeas, e Harry esperou que ela o fitasse. Intrigada, ela corou quando mi lorde avaliou de maneira prazerosa o busto que mal se escon dia sob a roupa surrada. Satisfeito, Harry deu-lhe as costas e afastou-se.

Conhecia muito bem o significado daquele olhar! Pansy refletiu, enquanto conduzia o cavalo pela estrada em direção à casa da viúva. Harry a criticara por sua presunção em tomar iniciativas que não lhe cabiam mais. Queria mostrar-lhe qual deveria ser seu devido lugar. Milorde poderia ficar tranquilo. Ela não tinha a menor intenção de atuar como senhora do cas telo.

Uma onda de raiva ameaçou a calma que ela sempre mos trava para o mundo. E pior, ele na certa achava que seria muito fácil levá-la para a cama, como se não existissem votos matrimoniais. O que era independente do fato de o marido jamais ter-lhe dedicado a menor consideração.

Mais uma vez o vento do ódio encapelou as águas em geral tranquilas. Por que seu destino era ficar amarrada a um patife daqueles? Bêbado, abusado e negligente de tudo que não fossem seus prazeres e seus esquemas?

Pansy conhecera muito bem os projetos do marido. Nas raras vezes em que ele vinha para casa, não parava de contar van tagens e aventuras amorosas. Aquilo nem mesmo a espantava. Talvez ele contasse com o ciúme para fazê-la abrir a porta do quarto, mas ela sabia havia muito tempo o que fazer.

Antes de ele terminar a terceira garrafa, Pansy corria para sues aposentos e trancava a porta. Se o deixasse muito cedo, ele teria condições de subir e trazê-la de volta, forçando-a ao pior. Se esperasse demais, ele a agarraria onde estivesse. O marido sempre esmurrava a porta, o que era preferível a bater na esposa.

Bem meio à tristeza que era a vida de Pansy, aparecia o conde de Hogsmead, sorridente, representando uma tentação verdadeira. Ah., como ela gostaria de... Não! Não podia pensar nisso. Teria de manter os votos que fizera diante de Deus.

Pansy di rigiu em silêncio por alguns momentos, procurando acalmar-se. Lamentações não resolveriam o problema. Apenas serviriam para tirar-lhe a paz. O dia prometia ser lindo e James taga relava com alegria a seu lado. Mais uma vez, teria de esquecer o que não poderia remediar.

— Perdão, James, eu estava distraída. O que foi que disse?

— Perguntei se eu deveria chamá-la de sra. Malfoy.

— Não sei. É o que mais lhe agrada?

— Não. E nem acho boa a maneira como papai pro nuncia esse nome. Ele também parece não gostar.

Então aquilo desagradava aos três.

— Acho que é por milorde ter raiva de meu marido. Como gostaria de chamar-me?

— Não sei se eu poderia chamá-la pelo primeiro nome.

— Claro que sim. É Pansy.

— Então eu a chamarei de srta. Pansy.

— Será muito bom — Pansy sorriu e desmanchou-lhe os cabelos.

Se ela soubesse! No começo, difícil não seria a palavra certa. Depois, sim. Na ocasião, o termo correto seria agonizante. Ficar deitado sobre uma pilha de travesseiros, fazendo um esforço supremo para respirar, com o sangue escorrendo pelos lábios. Todos pensavam que Harry Potter fosse morrer. Mas ninguém entendia que ele teria de sobreviver para acabar com o canalha.

Teve de admitir que ainda não deixara o ser abjeto tão em baixo quanto gostaria. O homem ainda estava em liberdade e em solo inglês. Aquela era uma situação que teria de mudar sem demora. Harry entrou na estrebaria e olhou a parca coleção de animais.

...apossar-se de seus cavalos? Aquela parte de sua vingança não lhe trouxera satisfação. Fora os cavalos negros que eram seus, só havia mais um. O outro certamente devia estar no campo. Ainda assim, os dois eram animais de pouca qualidade.

Na certa, o pequeno iate de Malfoy devia ser melhor do que os cavalos. Aquela era a grande paixão do sem-vergonha. Maior do que jogar ou seduzir mulheres. Navegar no barco de Malfoy seria o mesmo que destroçar-lhe a alma imunda. Mas lorde Hogsmead possuía inúmeras embarcações e não seria difícil encontrar a de Malfoy.

O problema maior era conseguir apertar nos braços a esposa de Malfoy, apesar de ter percebido o brilho de desejo em seu olhar e a maneira como ela ficava ofegante ao vê-lo aproximar-se em demasia. Com certeza, Malfoy a abandonara, deixando-a ansiosa pelo toque de um homem. Esse era um trunfo. Mas nem em sonhos poderia deixá-la supor em tornar-se a Senhora de Goodview. Sua amante talvez. Nada mais.

Admitia que lhe agradava a maneira como ela se preocupava com o bem-estar dos menos favorecidos. Pelo menos, em sua ausência, eles haviam tido algum tipo de assistência. Pansy demonstrava ter muita bondade no coração oculto sob um busto generoso. Mas a sra Wealsye assumiria aquelas tarefas assim que chegasse a Goodview. A sra. Malfoy teria outras coisas com que se ocupar.

—Papai! Papai! — James bateu a porta da frente e entrou na biblioteca. — Houve um naufrágio! Há pe daços de navio e pessoas mortas espalhadas na praia!

— Mortos? — Harry perguntou a Pansy, que seguia o garoto.

— Bem, penso que eram mortos — James respondeu por ela. — Mas a srta. Pansy não me deixou chegar perto para ver.

Pansy anuiu, enquanto tirava a touca puída e alisava os ca belos negros.

— Receio que sim, milorde. O acidente deve ter ocorrido do lado do farol, a alguma distância daqui. As correntes ali são muito fortes e as rochas, traiçoei ras. Encontramo-nos no caminho com o velho Tom, e ele me disse que parece não ter havido sobreviventes. Por isso eu trou xe James de volta.

— Nós não fomos até o farol — o menino lamentou-se — pois o sr. Tom tinha saído de lá para verificar o acidente. Nos sa... eu vi um naufrágio de verdade.

— Não nego que deve ser muito excitante, mas terá de convir comigo, James, que um proprietário de frota como eu não pode partilhar o seu entusiasmo — Harry retrucou e virou-se para a sra. Malfoy. — Houve algum comentário sobre a identidade do dono do navio?

— Tom acha que deve ser um navio francês de passageiros, pois há pouca carga boiando.

— Mercadorias encalhadas podem levar algum tempo para flutuar.

— Eu sei, mas pelo que ouvi dizer, não havia muita coisa para ser vista, quando os pescadores notaram os destroços du rante a madrugada. Eles ficaram até desapontados.

Harry torceu os lábios pelo comentário, já que tantas vidas haviam se perdido. Infelizmente, os homens mui tas vezes preferiam salvar as riquezas a socorrer os sobrevi ventes.

— Irei até lá para ver o que está acontecendo.

Vistas do alto, as rochas pareciam estar co bertas de formigas. Insetos de duas pernas. Homens e mulheres espalhavam-se pelas pedras e procuravam qualquer coisa apro veitável. As ondas que vinham ate a praia e as rochas molhavam todos e atemoriza vam os mais afoitos, que escorregavam nas pedras mais afas tadas. Alguns homens escalavam uma fenda e lutavam para segurar uma carga lúgubre amarrada a uma corda. Quando se aproximaram do topo, Harry adiantou-se e ajudou a puxar o corpo inerte que depois foi deitado no chão. Enquanto os ho mens recobravam o fôlego, ele se ajoelhou e ergueu o lençol.

O rosto ferido era de uma mulher jovem, talvez da idade de Ginny. Estremeceu ao pensar na moça sendo jogada de encontro às rochas e no medo terrível que ela devia ter sentido no meio do oceano agitado, em plena escuridão. Só podia desejar que ela houvesse morrido antes de ter sido estraçalhada pelos recifes.

— Um dia triste, milorde. Harry conheceu a voz familiar.

— Hagrid! Eu não o tinha visto.

Hagrid apontou um segundo corpo e limpou a água do rosto com a mão.

— Fiz o possível para ajudar a trazê-los para cima. A tarefa é muito demorada.

— Eu teria vindo antes, se soubesse. Segure o meu cavalo.

Harry tomou o lugar de Hagrid, e os carregadores, encora jados pela nova energia, recomeçaram a tirar os corpos da beira do precipício e a deixá-los junto aos outros que já haviam res gatado. Um jovem loiro vestido com o uniforme da polícia ma rítima olhava as vítimas, desanimado.

— Boa tarde — Harry aproximou-se. — Sou Harry Potter. Ne nhum sobrevivente, sr...

O policial tocou no chapéu com respeito.

— Hastings. Nada, milorde. Um esforço inútil. — O homem apontou a colina. — E a maioria dos aldeões voltará para casa de mãos vazias, a menos que a maré traga alguma coisa.

— O senhor sabe o que aconteceu?

— Não, milorde. O vento nem estava forte. Não entendo... — O homem encolheu os ombros. — O senhor tem interesses em navegação?

— Dedico-me um pouco ao negócio.

— Bem, se eu souber de alguma novidade, mandarei avisá-lo. Bom dia, senhor.

O policial fez uma mesura e afastou-se.

Harry chegou perto do médico da aldeia, o qual tinha ca belos brancos e estava ajoelhado.

— Dr. Dumbledore. — Milorde estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Lorde Harry! — o homem surpreendeu-se. — Ou melhor, lorde Hogsmead. Ouvi falar da sua volta e fico satisfeito de vê-lo.

— Obrigado. Por acaso encontrou alguma evidência...

— De pirataria? — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Nada que eu visse. Parece que o mar se encarregou do serviço, mas nunca se pode ter certeza. O curioso é que nenhum morto carregava nada de valor.

O médico levantou-se a custo.

— Bem, nada mais tenho a fazer aqui. Os homens tratarão de enterrar todos. Vamos tomar uma cerveja no Pilchard?

— Com prazer.

Harry pegou o cavalo e seguiu o coche do médico idoso até a aldeia. A taverna ainda tinha o mesma tabuleta de dez anos antes.

Acomodaram-se a uma mesa vazia, em meio aos fregueses, que falavam sobre a tragédia. Harry reconheceu alguns de les, mas o careca troncudo que servia as bebidas pareceu-lhe estranho.

— Onde está David? — Harry interessou-se.

— Morreu no ano passado e a mulher dele vendeu a taverna para Pittigrew — o médico do vilarejo explicou. — Nem sei como esse camarada veio parar aqui. Fala como um londrino. Não gosto dele. Um sujeito desprezível. Acho que está metido em contrabando.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. O homem levantou facil mente um barril e deixou-o em uma prateleira.

— Posso estar enganado, milorde, mas ele não me agrada.

— Não reconheço alguns dos frequentadores. Deviam ser crianças quando eu fui embora.

— Ah, eram, sim. Ou sao pescadores agora ou se alistaram na Marinha, são policiais marítimos.

— Tenho de voltar a Goodview para ver o que o arteiro do meu sobrinho está fazendo. Venha fazer-nos uma visita. — Harry tomou o último gole de cerveja e despediu-se.


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO IV

No caminho para casa, Harry notou que todos pareciam ter ido dar uma espiada no local do acidente. Encontrou vários conhecidos na estrada e, quando chegou ao castelo, mal teve tempo de lavar-se e trocar de roupa para o jantar.

Amarrou a gravata com mais esmero de que de hábito e pensou se Pansy usaria o mesmo traje ou se teria encontrado algum outro no baú.

Desceu a escadaria e parou de cantarolar ao aproximar-se da mesa de jantar. Somente um lugar fora arrumado na ca beceira da mesa.

O seu lugar, em solitário esplendor. Para o inferno com tudo aquilo! Harry deixou pela metade uma carne apimen tada e envolta em folhas de repolho, limpou a boca com o guar danapo e levantou-se.

Comer sozinho não lhe agradou, mesmo sendo o dono da casa. Com certeza, a sra. Malfoy pretendia fazê-lo arrepender-se de a ter rebaixado na escala social. James explicara que ela jantava na cozinha, conforme seu hábito. Mas ela sabia muito bem que o convite da noite anterior tinha sido permanente.

Com a garrafa de vinho em uma das mãos e o prato na outra, desceu os degraus até a cozinha. O primeiro pensamento foi deixar Pansy amuada. Mas isso o privaria da companhia ex citante. Nos próximos dias ele teria pouco tempo livre e gostaria de que, antes disso, suas intenções se tornassem realidade. Sem perda de tempo.

E de maneira sutil. Se a confrontasse, ficaria claro que o afastamento dela o aborrecera. Não. Seria melhor parecer mag nânimo. O lorde cortês dando uma ordem disfarçada em convite. O conde amável que não tinha nenhuma arrogância e juntava-se à criadagem na cozinha. Jamais daria a impressão de que o nobre benévolo não queria perder de vista a sua presa.

Satisfeito com a própria estratégia, Harry entrou na cozi nha com ar indiferente. A sra. Malfoy levantou-se de imediato, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas delicadas.

— Lorde Hogsmead! Alguma coisa errada com o seu jantar?

— Oh, não! Pelo contrário. — Ele deixou o prato e a garrafa sobre a mesa e sentou-se no banco em frente. — Boa comida requer boa companhia, e também não pretendo sobrecarregá-la de serviço. O pessoal encarregado deste setor deve chegar de pois de amanhã. Até lá, comerei aqui. Sra. Malfoy, onde está meu sobrinho?

— No quarto, milorde. Como ele estava com fome, servi-lhe o jantar mais cedo e sugeri que ficasse brincando até que eu fosse prepará-lo para dormir.

Harry anuiu e levantou a garrafa em um gesto de ofereci mento. A sra. Malfoy não aceitou. Hagrid, pelo contrário, pulou de alegria e trouxe dois copos para a mesa. Luna não tirava os olhos do prato. A mulher idosa sentada do outro lado devia ser a sra Megan. Ela terminou de comer e, sem dizer nada, estendeu o prato para Luna e saiu. Luna disparou para o lugar onde se lavava a louça.

Harry sentiu-se um intrometido, mas, apesar disso, termi nou de comer. Ele e Hagrid falaram a respeito do naufrágio e especularam sobre as causas, até a garrafa ser esvaziada. A sra. Malfoy não fez comentários, mas prestou atenção.

A idosa reapareceu e trouxe fatias grossas de pão, geléia e creme. Ela trouxe um prato da iguaria para Harry, que a fitou para agradecer.

— Obrigada!

Todos serviram-se e comeram. Após o término da so bremesa, Harry levantou-se, agradeceu às mulheres pela re feição excelente e recusou-se a tomar conhecimento da situação constrangedora.

A sra. Malfoy que colhesse o que plantara.

— Vou subir para ver James. — Pansy levantou-se e saiu.

— Irei com a senhora para dar boa-noite a ele.

Lorde Hogsmead adiantou-se para abrir a porta. Mas não o suficiente para impedir o esbarrão da sra. Malfoy. Pansy recusou-se a sorrir, ao aceitar o oferecimento do braço de milorde. O difícil foi ignorar aqueles músculos rijos, que po diam ser sentidos através do casaco, e o odor almiscarado que envolvia Harry Potter.

— Espero que depois dos criados chegarem para ajudar, a senhora faça o obséquio de jantar comigo todas as noites. Comer sozinho é muito triste.

Pansy desconfiou de que se tratava de uma reprovação gentil. E resistiu à tentação de retrucar que não era mais a senhora do castelo, e sim uma serva. Mas esse tipo de rancor não con dizia com a sua dignidade, e ela também não pretendia dar a milorde tal satisfação. Além do mais, teria de haver paz entre eles até o final do verão.

Pansy não sabia guardar ressentimentos.

— Obrigada, milorde. Ficarei encantada. — Talvez um pouco menos do que isso. A presença máscula de milorde ameaçava seu autodomínio.

E qual o motivo do olhar de satisfação no rosto do homem?

Eles chegaram ao quarto de James a tempo de ver o ani quilamento de uma tropa de cavalaria pelo fogo da artilharia inimiga. Deitado no chão, James atirava bolinhas de barro nas fileiras de soldados de madeira.

— Bangue! Bangue! Bangue!

A gritaria não permitiu ao menino ouvir a entrada do tio e da preceptora.

— James! — Pansy tapou os ouvidos. — Eu não lhe disse para brincar em silêncio?

O garoto levantou-se de imediato e fez uma cortesia.

— Olá, srta. Pansy. Papai. Vieram dar-me boa-noite?

Ambos concordaram e Pansy mandou James para trás do biombo para lavar-se e trocar de roupa. Dali a pouco ficou sur presa ao ver a ternura com que lorde Hogsmead cobria o filho. Sem dúvida, a rispidez era reservada apenas para ela e seu marido.

Quando saíram do quarto de James, milorde insistiu em acompanhá-la. Ao chegarem aos aposentos de Pansy, Harry impediu-a de fugir e segurou-lhe a mão, levando-a aos lábios. Apesar da determinação de Pansy, seus dedos tremeram.

Com olhar de satisfação, lorde Hogsmead abriu a porta e deixou um pequeno espaço para Pansy passar. Para entrar, ela teve de roçar o busto no peito musculoso. Aflita, Pansy fechou a porta o mais depressa que pôde.


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO V

Harry odiava ser incapaz de adormecer. Talvez devesse tomar outra dose de conhaque. Não, já bebera demais. Além disso, a bebida, em vez de apaziguar o tormento da parte infe rior de seu corpo, só aumentava o dissabor. Não suportava mais a vontade de apertar nos braços a mulher de seu inimigo. E tinha certeza de que a dama não abominava a ideia.

Sentira seu arfar quando a tocara e percebera o brilho cálido de seus olhos.

Ah, que olhar expressivo! De que cor ficaria no auge da pai xão? Logo teria a resposta.

Pensar na sra. Malfoy deitada, a sua espera, ardente de de sejo, o fez ficar com água na boca e deixou sua virilha palpi tante. Precisava dar logo um jeito naquilo.

Pansy não conseguia dormir. E quem poderia adormecer sa bendo que a vida estava a ponto de despedaçar-se? Como resistir à sedução de milorde?

O barulho no corredor fora abafado. Como se alguém houvesse tropeçado em uma cadeira. Ela sentou-se na cama e escutou.

O som não se repetiu, mas Pansy continuou alerta. Lorde Hogsmead viera dormir havia uma hora e ela não ouvira mais a porta do quarto contíguo ser aberta.

Talvez fosse James, perdido na escuridão.

Pansy saiu do leito e acendeu uma vela. Vestiu o robe sobre a camisola de algodão, abriu a porta e espiou, com o castiçal no alto. Não viu ninguém. Pé ante pé, caminhou descalça até o quarto do garoto. James estava mergulhado no sono reservado aos justos e aos muito jovens.

Espantada, Pansy voltou a seus aposentos e refletiu se deve ria prevenir milorde. Hesitou diante da porta grande e decorada. Se o acordasse... estava escuro e ele poderia... Mas, e se fosse um bandido? Pansy ergueu a mão para bater, porém hesi tou. Milorde estaria acordado? Encostou o ouvido na madeira almofadada e escutou.

De repente, a porta foi aberta, encostando-a contra a parede. A vela caiu no chão e apagou-se.

Harry escutou o grito por trás da porta, saiu no hall e espiou. Afinal, ela viera ao dormitório dele!

— Boa noite, sra. Malfoy. — Sorrindo com satisfação, Harry encostou as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Pansy. — A senhora condoeu-se da minha solidão e veio fa zer-me companhia?

— N... não, milorde — Pansy pigarreou para aclarar a voz e tentou empurrá-lo. — Escutei um barulho no corredor.

Harry não se moveu e nem acreditou no que ela dizia.

— Então, por que estava de ouvido colado na minha fe chadura?

— Eu não sabia se milorde estava dormindo... e não queria...

Ele agarrou uma madeixa de cabelos negros, e Pansy empur rou-o com mais força. Harry aproximou o rosto, e ela pôde sentir a respiração quente.

— A senhora não queria o quê?

Ela o fitou, confusa.

— Milorde, por que está fazendo isso?

A pergunta surpreendeu-o e ele se afastou um pouco.

— Porque a senhora é adorável e eu a desejo, assim como a senhora me deseja.

— Esse não é o motivo verdadeiro — Pansy retrucou com calma e segura de si — O senhor odeia meu marido, por que haveria de ter esse sentimento por mim?

Tão esperta quanto bonita.

— Porque a senhora lhe pertence e eu quero tudo o que é dele, principalmente a senhora. Nenhum homem é capaz de suportar a ideia de outro tocar em sua mulher — Harry falava e roçava-lhe o rosto com os lábios — da maneira como desejo fazer.

A risada de Pansy quase o fez soltar a presa.

— Pelo tamanho do seu ódio, o senhor conhece meu marido muito bem, não é mesmo?

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Harry aumentou a dis tância entre ambos.

— Deixe-me contar-lhe uma história, milorde. Eu já lhe disse que meu marido pouco vem aqui e, quando o faz, sabe mostrar-se... bastante desagradável. Aprendi a evitá-lo, o que o irritava sobremaneira. Mas logo ele acabava indo embora.

A maneira calma de Pansy falar prendeu a atenção de Harry.

— Um dia ele chegou aqui com mais dois homens. À noite, os três se embebedaram e, na passagem para o meu quarto, ouvi o que conversavam. Meu marido tinha com eles dívidas de jogo e propôs que eles perdoassem o débito em troca... de dormir comigo aquela noite.

Santo Deus! Harry deixou cair as mãos.

— O que aconteceu? Eles...

— Não. — Pansy afastou-se da parede. — Corri para o meu quarto, fechei as portas e procurei as chaves. Haviam sumido. Na certa, o Malfoy as escondera. Eu os ouvi subir a escada, rindo. O senhor conhece a passagem secreta no meu quarto?

— Sim, é um alçapão de grandes proporções que termina no caminho para a praia.

— Isso mesmo. Eu deixei a portinhola aberta e escondi-me no guarda-roupa. Eles subiram a escada, rindo e gritando, como se estivessem em uma caçada.

Harry estremeceu.

— O alçapão só pode ser aberto pelo lado de dentro dos meus aposentos. Tranquei-o e corri para a sala da guarda da torre. O senhor viu as condições da escada de lá. Eu pensei que, bê bados como estavam...

— Quebrariam os pescoços se tentassem subir.

— Na verdade, não achei que fossem tentar e eles não foram lá. Partiram no dia seguinte. — Pansy deu um sorriso triste. — Como vê, milorde não encontrou a melhor maneira de agredir meu marido.

Harry afastou-se mais alguns passos.

— Sra. Malfoy, por favor, queira perdoar-me pelo meu com portamento grosseiro. — Harry procurou aliviar o mal-estar que o invadira. — Contudo posso assegurar-lhe que os meus atos foram baseados mais nos sentimentos engendrados pela senhora do que pela raiva que tenho por seu marido. Desculpe-me. — Ele rodeou Pansy e pegou a vela. — Vou verificar o que foi o barulho que a atemorizou, antes de voltar para a cama.

Harry abriu a porta do quarto de Pansy, amaldiçoou a pró pria grosseria e afastou-se para a sra. Malfoy passar.

Deveria saber que não seria capaz de investir contra uma mulher relutante. Convencer-se de que ela partilhava os mes mos desejos era uma desculpa esfarrapada. Harry era um veterano em casos amorosos e sabia detectar sinais de encora jamento quando os via. E, com certeza, vira-os em Pansy Malfoy. Contudo lembrou-se do que lhe parecera óbvio no segundo dia em que a conhecera.

Embora a sociedade acobertasse romances discretos de mu lheres casadas, Pansy não aceitaria uma situação dessas. Ela se manteria fiel a seus votos matrimoniais, mesmo que eles a acorrentassem a um casamento odioso. Apesar das maneiras afáveis, aquela mulher tinha caráter, coragem e determinação.

E fez Harry analisar a si mesmo. Em um ato reflexo, ele jurou não se arrepender por um só instante de ter arruinado Malfoy. A humanidade precisava ser protegida daquele preda dor. Se pudesse matá-lo em um combate legítimo, ele o faria sem pensar. Mas sujeitar a esposa a abusos...

Imperdoável.

Isso o deixava no mesmo nível de Malfoy. No momento, pre cisava de um banho. Urgente. Não podia negar que desejava Pansy mais do que nunca e não desistiria dela.

Mas não o faria como um ato de vingança.


End file.
